El parque de diversiones
by MiriAnzu
Summary: Fic para la Korrasami Week 2015 Día 5: Modern Days. Un AU donde Korra y Asami son amigas, pero estan enamoradas entre ellas, ninguna se atreve a confesarlo, así que con aydua de sus amigos y un viaje por fin lo hacen


**El parque de diversiones.**

"Iremos mañana al parque de diversiones" Bolin les contaba a sus amigos que en ese momento se encontraban en el bar tomando unos tragos.

"¿De qué hablas, hermanito?" Mako le preguntaba a su hermano menor sorprendiendo por lo que les proponía.

"Ya sabes, van a inaugurar este parque nuevo de diversiones 'El Mundo Espiritual de Lady Raava y Míster Vaatu'. Esos excéntricos hermanos millonarios. Y conseguí con mi amigo el 'Sucio' Shin, estos boletos para la inauguración" El chico sacaba los boletos de su bolsillo, tenía 5 en su mano.

"¿Y por qué aceptaríamos ir?" Korra sonaba molesta de que Bolin no les preguntara si tenían algo planeado, no es que lo tuvieran, pero hubiera sido agradable que les preguntaran ¿No?

Bolin tomaba a su amiga del hombro y la alejaba de donde estaban Mako, Asami y Opal sentados bebiendo "Piensa esto como una oportunidad para estar con Asami" Korra se sonrojaba, Bolin sabía que ella estaba enamorada en secreto de la joven Asami Sato, una chica a quien conocía desde la preparatoria y había visto crecer de una adolescente normal, a una de las mujeres más hermosas y sensuales que conociera.

"Me convenciste con eso, Bo" La chica golpeaba a su amigo en el hombro, mientras este sonreía victorioso, para volver donde los demás "Mañana iremos al parque de diversiones" Ahora Korra sonreía de igual forma que Bolin, ante la mirada confundida de todos.

-Al día siguiente-

Mako y Bolin llegaban a casa de Korra, en la camioneta del mayor de los hermanos; donde las chicas ya se encontraban esperando "Buenos días, chicas ¿Listas para otro día de diversión?" Mako preguntaba amablemente mientras Bolin terminaba de acomodar unas cosas "Bolin insistió en que él y Opal fueran enfrente conmigo. Espero no les moleste ir atrás" La sonrisa de Mako era diferente a la usual, ahora parecía algo picara, como si tramase algo.

"No es molestia. Hace mucho que Korra y yo no pasamos un tiempo a solas" Asami abrazaba a Korra tomándola de uno solo de sus brazos, provocando un sonrojo en la sureña "Subamos" La hermosa chica jalaba a su amiga, parecía muy animada mientras la subía al vehículo, mientras Mako, Bolin y Opal se guiñaban el ojo, el plan de Bolin para unir a las enamoradas estaba empezando.

Pasaba el tiempo rápido, ya que desde la casa de Korra al parque de diversiones solo se hacían 45 minutos en auto, un valioso tiempo que Korra y Asami no desperdiciaban. Ambas jugaban, Asami solía recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Korra, acción que a la menor de las chicas no le molestaba en lo absoluto, le hubiera encantado que el viaje hubiera sido más largo, ya que al estar así el olor de ese perfume que usaba Asami llegaba a sus fosas nasales, ese olor que a veces atontaba a Korra cuando charlaban.

"Hemos llegado a nuestro destino" Mako señalaba el lugar en el que pasarían el resto del día 'El mundo espiritual' Para acortar el nombre del lugar.

"Que bien" Celebraba el hermano menor mientras veía a Korra y Asami, si después de este día ambas no terminaban juntas se dejaría de llamar 'Jon Snow [1]' Y ese no era su nombre.

Era un parque muy grande y no querían separarse, o podrían durar días buscándose, había juegos, puestos de comida, de algunos juegos de habilidades y claro, los clásicos baños portátiles.

"¿A dónde subiremos primero?" Preguntaba emocionado Bolin de ver el lugar "¿Qué tal si vamos a los carritos chocones? Quiero empezar con cosas leves"

"Está bien, no veo porque no" Korra secundaba, a lo que los demás no parecían oponerse.

"Vamos, novio mío" Opal tomaba a Bolin del brazo dirigiéndose al juego que querían.

Korra subía a uno de los vehículos al igual que sus amigos, pero si había algo que temía era la temática del juego. Todos sabían que Asami enloquecía si se trataba de autos, fueran los que fueran

"Asami" Llamaba Korra al objeto de su amor, quien volteaba al escuchar su nombre algo confundida "¿Me prometes que si me matas escribirás en mi epitafio 'Aquí yace Korra, quien fue asesinada por su mejor amiga en una atracción'?" Reía la sureña ante su propio comentario.

"No Exageres, Korra. No es para tanto. Pero prometo que si eso pasa matare también a Bolin para que no estés sola" Bolin se asustaba ante el comentario, aunque fuera broma a veces Asami lo asustaba.

El juego iniciaba y justo como Korra lo temía, Asami comenzaba a manejar como si fuera uno de esos autos que probaba en la compañía de su padre, pero no, estos eran unos simples carritos chocones, que quisieran o no, dejaban un horrible dolor cuando el cuerpo hacía contacto con alguna parte del pequeño juego [2].

Al bajar todos masajeaban sus cuellos, brazos y piernas, Asami se sentía muy mal, tal vez se había pasado esta vez, pero era ese instinto salvaje en ella, no es que Korra no se sintiera atraída por eso, pero también podía ser muy peligroso sacar ese lado de la joven Sato.

"¿Ahora a dónde?" Opal preguntaba mientras estiraba sus brazos para bajar el dolor.

"Vayamos por algo de comer, tengo hambre. Aún estoy en crecimiento" Bolin se sentaba, tenía planeado algo relacionado con la comida "Korra y Asami, ustedes no se ven lastimadas. Obvio Asami no" Murmuraba molesto esto último "¿Por qué no nos traen algo leve de comer?" Había malicia en la voz de Bolin, no malicia de querer hacer daño, era parte de su plan de 45 pasos para unir a las chicas, aunque estaba considerando reducirlo a 5 pasos.

"Está bien ¿Qué quieren?" Asami preguntaba sacando dinero de su bolsa, ella era rica, y por tanto no le molestaba invitarle la comida a los chicos.

"Sorpréndenos" Sonreía Bolin guiñándole un ojo a su amiga de ojos esmeralda.

"¿Me acompaña, señorita Korra?"

"Con mucho gusto" Tomaba la chica de menor estatura el brazo de Asami, para llevarla como si fuera una princesa.

-Unos minutos después en los locales de comida-

"Compramos muchas cosas ¿No crees?" Korra era más fuerte, así que ella siempre cargaba las cosas pesadas, como cuando acompañaba a Asami de compras y tenía que cargar las cajas y bolsas de objetos, ropa y maquillaje.

"Puede ser. Pero Bolin y tú comen mucho. Y nunca vomitan cuando se suben a los juegos a pesar de comer su peso en palomitas" Reía Asami ante el recuerdo de esa vez que fueron Bolin y Opal al cine e invitaron a Korra y Asami, la sureña y el muchacho comieron el doble de su peso en golosinas y palomitas, y sin vomitar ninguna, solo que cayeron dormidos al llegar a sus casas.

"Eso es cierto" Mientras decía esto el celular de Korra caía de su bolsillo, así que la sureña se agachaba a recogerlo sin notar que Asami se acercaba para hacer lo mismo, provocando un leve rocé de sus manos, y no solo esto, las mejillas de ambas chicas se coloreaban de rojo "Gracias, Sami" Trataba de no tartamudear la chica mientras volvía a guardar su teléfono y separando su vista de Asami, pero era extraño, la chica de cabello negro tampoco veía a Korra a los ojos, puede que Korra solo estuviera imaginando cosas.

-De regreso con los demás-

"Se tardaron una eternidad, muero de hambre" Reclamaba el chico de ojos verdes.

"Había mucha gente, perdona" Se disculpaba la joven Sato, tomando la comida que había comprado "Para Mako unos nachos, para Opal un algodón de azúcar, para Bolin y Korra un par de hot-dogs, palomitas, sodas y dulces. Y helado para mí" Los chicos tomaban sus respectivos alimentos, saboreándolos. Excepto Korra y Bolin que volvían todo una competencia, esta vez quien comía más y más rápido sin vomitar. Competencia que terminaba en otro de esos usuales empates. Siempre terminaban así.

"Ahora vayamos a la montaña rusa" Sugería Bolin, pero todos miraban con sorpresa "¿Qué pasa?"

"Acabamos de comer, hermanito. Debemos esperar al menos 30 minutos antes de subir [3] a un juego así"

"Tonterías, vayamos" Nadie parecía negarse, si vomitaban podían hacerlo sobre Bolin para darle una lección.

-En la montaña rusa-

"Opal y yo subiremos juntos. Korra y Asami subirán juntas. Y Mako…. Sube con alguna chica desconocida" Hacía las parejas el hermano menor, haciendo enojar a su hermano mayor.

Bolin cargaba a su novia y la subía al pequeño carrito, para después ser ayudado con el equipo de seguridad. Luego Korra y Asami subían, había cierta tensión entre ellas, pero era una tensión agradable. Y Mako…bueno él se sentaba junto a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que parecía bastante débil.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Wu" Saludaba el muchacho a Mako tratando de socializar "Estos era emocionante"

"Supongo" Mako parecía serio, creo que no quería estar con este pobre chico, que no parecía ser desagradable, pero Mako se sentía le quinta rueda en este viaje.

El juego salía del punto de inicio, había movimientos muy bruscos, subidas y bajadas que asustaban a los chicos. Pero durante el paseo, era una persona oportunidad para Korra y Asami, esta última tenía miedo de algunos movimientos, así que aprovechaba para abrazar a la sureña, que se sentía en un sueño, sentir los brazos de su amada en su cuello, a veces soñaba con ellos, claro que era penoso ya que eran sueños donde ambas estaban desnudas en su cama, y Asami gritaba su nombre entre gemidos, pero claro que nunca le contaría a nadie eso, lo llevaría a la tumba.

El paseo terminaba para su mala suerte, así que la mayor soltaba a Korra, apenada por la situación, pero no se arrepentía de nada, y sus corazones latían muy rápido. Por su parte Bolin salía corriendo en cuanto podía, estaba vomitando la comida, el paseo fue mucho para su pobre estómago.

"Esa es tu lección" Repetían los 4 chicos al unísono.

"Pobre chico ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" El muchacho que estaba sentado junto a Mako antes preguntaba amigablemente.

"Tranquilo, muchas gracias. Solo necesito sacarlo de mi sistema"

"Ten, toma esto, te asentara el estómago" Wu le entregaba a Bolin, una bebida parecida al suero "Se llama gatorade, toma poco y estarás mejor"

"Bueno, debo agradecerte que ayudaras a Bolin" Mako se acercaba y extendía la mano para su nuevo amigo "Mi nombre es Mako"

"Mucho gusto. Y es un placer ayudar a quien lo necesita. Por ahora Debo irme, pero espero verlos de nuevo[4]" El muchacho se despedía.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Sami?" Preguntaba Korra a su mejor amiga, quería estar segura de que todo estaba bien, en especial después de ver a Bolin vomitar.

"Estoy como nueva, pero muchas gracias" Sonreía Asami, saber que Korra se preocupada por ella le alegraba mucho el paseo.

-Más tarde ese día-

Las horas habían pasado, diversión por doquier. Korra había jugado unos minutos antes un juego de habilidades y había ganado un peluche de perro-oso polar, que claro no dudo ni un minuto en regalarle a Asami, que como agradecimiento le regalo un beso en las mejillas, que claro hacía sonrojar a la sureña mucho.

Era hora del paseo más romántico de todos: La rueda de la fortuna. Nada para una escena cliché de romance que este juego.

"Nosotros nos sentimos algo cansados. Deberían subir ustedes 2 solas" Sugería Opal a las chicas, que se sonrojaban, no es que no quisieran estar a solas de esta forma, pero tal vez aun no era momento para un confesión amorosa.

"¿Están seguros?" Korra sonaba nerviosa, quería asegurarse de que no habría problema.

"Vayan, no se preocupen por nosotros" Mako decía tranquilo para darles seguridad.

"Ya que insisten" Asami jalaba a Korra hacía el carrito y ambas chicas subían al juego.

Iba lento, pero seguro, se podían ver las luces de los demás juegos, era una vista realmente hermosa, claro que para Korra ver el emocionado rostro de Asami iluminado por estas luces hacía que todo valiera la pena. Este era el momento de la confesión.

"Asami, necesito hablar contigo"

"¿Qué sucede, Korra?" El rostro de Asami en ese momento parecía el de una diosa que no debería estar ahí con ella.

"Hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho" Tomaba valor Korra "Tú me gustas mucho, no. Yo te amo desde que íbamos a la preparatoria, pero nunca había tenido el valor de decírtelo antes" Si Asami la rechazaba al menos ya había sacado eso de su pecho. El silencio rompía su corazón.

"¿Es en serio?" Korra asentía ante la pregunta de Asami "No sabes cómo me alegra escucharte decir eso. Yo también te amo desde que íbamos a la preparatoria, pero yo creí que nunca me corresponderías"

"¿Por qué no?" Korra no entendía.

"Pues, soy una chica normal y aburrida" Korra reía por este comentario sorprendiendo a Asami

"¿Escuchas lo que dices? No eres una chica normal, eres asombrosa, inteligente, hermosa, divertida, eres perfecta, eres una diosa" Con este comentario, Asami se sonrojaba, no creía que Korra pensara eso de ella.

Sorpresivamente, Asami besaba a Korra en los labios, beso que Korra correspondía con pasión, amaba a esta chica, y quizá este paseo es lo mejor que le había ocurrido en años, algo de lo que nunca se iba a arrepentir.

 **Notas del autor:**

-Gracias por leer el fic, había muchos temas que quería cubrir, pero no quería alargar mucho el fic, si quieren luego escribo una continuación.

[1] Amo Game of thrones y a Jon Snow.

[2] Vivencia personal, una vez me salió un morete en la rodilla en ese juego.

[3] Creo que ese es el tiempo mínimo, no sé, nunca subo a esos juegos.

[4] Ese Wu, claro que lo verán

-Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer, si quieren dejar reviews les serán agradecidos.


End file.
